A Victorious WhatsApp group with iCarly!
by Xtrem3Knight
Summary: What if iCarly and Victorious characters made their own WhatsApp group? Would the world survive to this exploding mix, or would it end upside down?
1. Chapter 1

Jade is online

Jade:  
Ehi! Where are all of you?

Jade changed the subject in "Who in the hell is making me do this?"

Jade:  
All right, come out!

Cat is online

Cat:  
Calm down, we're not playing hide-and-seek.

Jade:  
I know I'm dying to insult someone, but do you really want to be the first here?

Cat changed the subject in "Now I'm really scared"

Cat is offline

Jade:  
Yeah, fine. Run.

Andre is online

Robbie is online

Sam is online

Sam:  
Hi, Jade.

Jade:  
Hi, Sam.

Robbie changed the subject in "Clash of the Titans"

Sam:  
Cat, I know you're reading, you can come back in here.

Jade:  
At your own risk.

Sam:  
Don't worry, Jade is not that angry anymore.

Jade:  
She's saying that.

Cat is online

Cat is offline

Cat is online

Cat is offline

Cat is online

Sam:  
Cat, are you sure you know how to use that phone?

Cat:  
Maybe…

Andre changed the subject in "Hi-tech wizards"

Robbie:  
Cat, why do you always let the others treating you like this?

Cat:  
How?

Robbie:  
In this way.

Cat:  
Who?

Robbie:  
Never mind.

Andre changed the subject in "Smartest people group"

Jade changed the subject in "Not everyone is so smart in this world"

Sam:  
Who is he?

Cat:  
Andre. Don't you remember him?

Sam:  
I really don't.

Cat:  
I told you about him, I showed you a photo, I think you even saw him once.

Sam:  
I have no idea.

Andre:  
Impossible not to remember me.

Sam:  
Wait… aren't you that handsome guy with a lion's mane instead of an haircut?

Jade:  
No, "lion's hair" is my boyfriend.

Robbie changed the subject in "Clash of the Titans - part 2"

Andre changed the subject in "Lion's hair nickname of the month"

Andre:  
Then you're still here, Jade. I thought you left.

Jade:  
I was just falling asleep. Sometimes you guys are so boring…

Robbie:  
Andre is our composer.

Jade:  
Are you still about that?

Andre:  
LA's most famous composer, please.

Sam:  
Yeah, so famous that I completely took you out of my mind.

Andre:  
Speaking of that, do anyone of you want to hear my last creation?

Cat:  
I do, I do!

Sam changed the subject in "No freaking way"

Tori is online

Freddie is online

Tori:  
Did you guys miss me?

Cat:  
Yeah!

Jade:  
Do you really want an answer?

Freddie:  
How you doing, Sam?

Sam:  
Well, you know, there's always something better.

Andre:  
Ehi, why did he ask just her?

Robbie:  
Let it go, that story is way too long for us.

Andre:  
But it's rude.

Freddie:  
Ehi, you got a problem, dude?

Tori:  
What are you doing? It's our first day, and you guys already want to fight?

Cat:  
sfnuehfgkdhgk

Sam:  
What is that?

Cat:  
Sorry, a bibble just got stuck in my keyboard.

Freddie:  
Unbelievable.

Tori:  
Trust me, you don't know what she's capable of with bibble.

Cat:  
And for bibble.

Sam:  
Yes, just make it clear.

Robbie:  
Do you guys want to talk about this group we founded?

Sam changed the subject in "No freaking way"

Freddie:  
Wasn't it the same?

Sam:  
It was worth to restate that.

Cat:  
gjiuthjekghrkfuhk

Tori:  
Another bibble?

Cat:  
No, just having fun writing like this.

Sam:  
People keep asking me why we live together, and I really don't know to tell them anymore.

Andre:  
Guys, I gotta take of now. My grandma is sure cowboys are trying to conquer our kitchen and make it a saloon.

Andre is offline

Tori:  
Don't you guys feel like there's someone missing?

Freddie:  
Actually…

Robbie:  
Well, they surely don't know what they're giving up.

Sam changed the subject in "It's gonna be a loooong way"

Robbie:  
I agree.

Sam:  
I was kinda sarcastic.

Jade changed the subject in "I agree with Sam… sadly"

Cat changed the subject in "euyrsdknvoslwieh"


	2. Chapter 2

Cat:  
fhtrhftjwsew

Sam:  
Stop it. Now.

Cat:  
But it's so funny!

Jade changed the subject in "Why haven't anyone any better to do with his life?"

Sam:  
I'm gonna kick you out of this group.

Cat:  
What group?

Andre changed the subject in "Speechless..."

Sam:  
Do you have at least a clue of where you are?

Jade:  
Too hard question for her...

Cat:  
Ehi!

Sam:  
Do you know how to answer?

Cat:  
...

Sam changed the subject in "No way you can buy yourself some time"

Cat:  
No.

Jade changed the subject in "Indeed"

Beck is online

Beck:  
Hello, guys!

Jade:  
Beck! Where have you been so far? What were you doing? Who was with you?

Robbie:  
Just thinking, who came up with the idea of making this group?

Cat:  
What group?

Sam:  
Cat, please...

Jade:  
Excuse me, we're trying to have a little conversation here!

Beck:  
"We", especially.

Robbie:  
Isn't it the reason why we made this group?

Cat:  
What group?

Sam:  
Cat!

Jade:  
So, Beck? You don't want to answer? Are you hiding something from me?

Beck:  
No, I'm not, I swear!

Jade:  
I told you to answer me!

Beck changed the subject in "What did I just do?"

Jade:  
We haven't seen each other for too long!

Beck:  
I just brought you home twenty minutes ago!

Andre changed the subject in "Better with my grandma than here"

Tori is online

Tori:  
Did I miss something?

Andre:  
Don't ask...

Jade:  
Beck is certainly trying to hide something!

Beck changed the subject in "I want to migrate"

Jade:  
What did you just type?

Beck changed the subject in "I want to be with Jade"

Jade:  
Now is much better.

Tori changed the subject in "We just dodge a catastrophe"

Jade:  
And where were you, yesterday?

Beck is offline

Jade:  
Don't you try to get away like this! I swear I'm coming to get you!

Jade is offline

Andre changed the subject in "Beck, turn on your car and run fast to Canada"

Carly is online

Carly:  
What's up, friends?

Sam:  
CAAAARLYYYY! I missed you so much!

Cat:  
Don't scream, please.

Andre:  
We're on WhatsApp, you can't hear the voices.

Cat:  
'Cause you didn't hear how she's yelling in our room!

Andre:  
Wait... are you texting from the same room?

Sam:  
Yes, why, what's wrong with that? Haven't you ever cooked two hamburgers in the same pan?

Andre:  
How is that relevant?

Sam:  
Nothing, but I got hungry.

Cat:  
Me too.

Sam:  
Perfect. What's up for dinner?

Cat:  
Bibble!

Sam:  
Don't you dare...

Carly:  
Ehi, did you guys hear Freddie? I needed to talk to him about something.

Robbie:  
No, he didn't show up today.

Andre:  
There must be something underhand here. Wasn't this Freddie guy dating Sam?

Sam:  
Who is dating who, sorry?

Carly:  
What?

Tori changed the subject in "Calm down, please"

Freddie is online

Andre:  
Just speaking of you, fellow. So, who's your girlfriend?

Freddie:  
What?

Andre:  
Who's your girl: Sam or Carly?

Freddie changed the subject in "I'm leaving"

Freddie is offline

Tori changed the subject in "Too much jealousy around here"

Cat changed the subject in "Let's celebrate jealousy day!"

Carly changed the subject in "Where did I just get?"

Sam:  
Still sure you want to stay?

Beck is online

Robbie:  
You're still alive?

Beck:  
For now. I'm using my car as a hideaway.

Tori:  
What about Jade?

Beck:  
I think she's trying to break open the door!

Jade changed the subject in "Busted!"

Beck is offline

Tori:  
We lost him.

Sam changed the subject in "I'm so hungry I'd eat Cat's puppets"

Cat:  
Don't, I'm begging you!

Carly:  
Do you know anything about Spencer?

Sam:  
Nope.

Carly:  
Is there nobody in this group?

Andre:  
There are already too many people, to me.

Tori changed the subject in "The mistery of the administrator"

Andre:  
I'm gonna ask for asylum to Violetta's group.

Robbie:  
I'm coming with you.

Andre:  
Nobody asked you.

Cat:  
But what group?


	3. Chapter 3

Freddie is online

Carly is online

Freddie changed the subject in "Finally some rest"

Carly:  
I hope...

Sam is online

Cat is online

Andre is online

Robbie is online

Andre changed the subject in "Don't get your hopes too high, fellas"

Sam:  
Why are you taking so long, Cat? I'm starving!

Cat:  
Just a moment, I only have one hand!

Andre changed the subject in "Alien anatomy"

Carly:  
What's she doing?

Sam:  
Cooking my dinner.

Cat:  
My famous meetballs.

Sam:  
Don't waste your time here writing and move!

Cat:  
Ok... :(

Andre:  
Ehy, look, Cat just found out emoticons!

Freddie changed the subject in "Stone age, take me away"

Jade is online

Beck is online

Carly:  
So, how did you spend last night?

Jade:  
Right! Beck, what did you do last night?

Beck:  
Don't start on that again, Jade...

Cat:  
Meetballs are ready!

Andre:  
Why did she have to tell us?

Sam:  
To light you green with envy.

Sam is offline

Andre's Grandma:  
Andreeeeee! The floor is turning upside down!

Andre:  
No way! Here too?

Tori:  
Ah ah ah!

Andre:  
What?

Tori:  
It was me. I created a fake profile.

Andre:  
You almost gave me a heart attack! I hate you!

Tori:  
I know.

Carly:  
Did anyone like last night's movie?

Robbie:  
I did.

Jade:  
No one cares what you think.

Freddie:  
Don't be so harsh with him, he's a good guy after all.

Carly:  
How long have you been defending nerds?

Robbie:  
Thanks for the regards.

Freddie:  
I was a nerd too, remember?

Carly:  
Not like Robbie, I hope.

Robbie:  
Thank you again.

Sam is online

Sam changed the subject in "Delicious meatballs"

Cat changed the subject in "Gotta wash dishes for like an army"

Robbie:  
Ehy, how about we set up for a dinner?

Jade:  
Yay, you and your 1500 km away.

Robbie:  
What'd you mean?

Jade:  
Do you know how far is LA from Seattle?

Gibby:  
20 cm.

Andre:  
?

Gibby:  
On my atlas there are 20 cm between Seattle and Los Angeles.

Cat:  
Too bad on mine there are 35.

Sam:  
You sure you guys never met each other before? You'd make a good couple.

Cat:  
Thanks.

Beck:  
Not sure that was a compliment.

Robbie:  
We could meet at half way. Let's make some easy counts...

Jade:  
Then count even the punch I will hit you with.

Andre changed the subject in "We're gonna make the dinner in Norway"

Carly:  
Freddie, did you fix that matter you told me about?

Freddie:  
Almost done.

Carly:  
Let's hope for the best.

Andre:  
Ehy, lovebirds!

Freddie:  
This story again?

Andre:  
Well, we gotta talk about something interesting in here, don't we?

Freddie:  
I already told you there's nothing between me and Carly!

Carly:  
Why so upset? Maybe I'm not enough for you?

Freddie:  
Carly, don't you start this too...

Jade:  
What was your problem?

Freddie:  
Sorry, don't wanna talk about it.

Jade:  
Why?

Freddie:  
Feel kinda embarrassed...

Jade:  
Now that you brought it up, you gotta tell us what it is!

Freddie:  
No! Carly, help me!

Sam:  
Hold on: you told Carly and not me? Do I mean nothing to you?

Beck changed the subject in "Not the threesome"

Andre changed the subject in "I saw that coming"

Gibby:  
What about me?

Freddie:  
I've had enough, I get out of here.

Freddie is offline

Sam:  
Robbie, let's count another punch.

Cat:  
To who?

Sam:  
Don't know, the first who gets in my way.

Cat changed the subject in "Danger!"

Cat is offline

Robbie:  
Excuse me, can we get back to talk about the dinner?

Sam:  
You shut up.

Jade:  
Ehy! How dare you to shut up my friend?

Robbie:  
Thank you, Jade.

Jade:  
Shut up!

Andre's Granma:  
Andreeeeee! There's a spaceship in my closet!

Andre:  
Really funny, Tori...

Andre's Grandma:  
Andreeeeee! Aliens wanna steal my underwear!

Andre:  
Tori, I know it's you. Now you can drop it.

Tori:  
I've nothing to do with it this time.

Andre's Grandma:  
Andreeeeeee!

Andre:  
Oh, man...


End file.
